


Safe

by orphan_account



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Request Meme, hamletmachine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Cain will never say it, Deimos knows he cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this one was originally posted to the Starfighter Request Meme, where someone requested some Cain/Deimos. As my second-favorite pairing, of course I had to write something!

The first time Cain takes it easy on him: Somehow he knows, without Deimos ever having to tell him, that Deimos has never done this with anyone before him. But even then it’s still agony.

Afterwards, when Deimos is sore and bruised and Cain is lying there on his back, staring up at the ceiling, Cain mutters at him to stop crying and suck it up before rolling away from him and going to sleep.   
  
Deimos watches the slow rise and fall of Cain's back for the rest of the night, unable to sleep with the pain still throbbing between his legs. But he doesn’t hate Cain for any of it — he’s grateful. If Cain hadn’t saved him from the wandering eyes and hands of hundreds of sex-starved fighters, then it would have been someone else who did this to him; and it would have been worse. Deimos wants to touch Cain now, wants to cling to him, but he knows he’s not allowed and so he keeps his hands to himself until morning, when Cain takes him again.   
  
Deimos knows Cain cares about him. If he didn’t then he would have let those other fighters have him, and besides; he seems overly invested in making sure Deimos doesn’t come to harm. After all, it is Cain who teaches him how to use a knife: “I’m not always gonna be around to save your ass,” he explains one afternoon, yanking Deimos toward him by the front of his uniform and holding a knife to his cheek. “If someone comes at you,” he says, teeth clenched and lips so close they're almost touching Deimos’s, “then you don’t fucking hesitate, not even for a second. You cut them up before they can get to you — you got it?” Slightly petrified, Deimos nods and Cain releases him, pressing the switchblade into his hand. “Don’t go anywhere without this, alright?”  
  
Deimos nods again, tucking the switchblade into his uniform, and whispers, “Alright.” Cain ruffles his hair, so roughly that it hurts a little, and leaves him standing there against the wall alone, nothing but the switchblade in his pocket to protect him.  
  
When Cain’s new navigator enters the picture, Cain doesn’t want sex anymore and Deimos is terrified of losing him. If Deimos isn’t Cain’s shadow then the other fighters will know he’s fair game and will take any opportunity they can to get him alone. But Cain doesn’t throw him to the wolves just yet, even if he’s not fucking him. He lets Deimos stick close to him so long as Deimos does what he’s told, doesn’t lie to him, and doesn’t challenge him. And so Deimos forces himself to be content just with this. Because he knows that Cain continuing to protect him, even when he doesn’t have to, means Cain cares about him; and for Deimos that’s enough.


End file.
